wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ok, Who Released The Mary-Sue?
Phobos, Anseres and a turkey accidently release the ULTRA-SPESHFULL MARY-WINGS out of their stone imprisonment in a secret underground ice cavern that is actually the source of all pure non-corruptible animus power. The end of sanity is here... It's BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Prologue " BAAAAAWK!" Screeched a turkey as it was picked up by two blue talons. Phobos flew on the wind, her wings taking in the air. Looking at her catch, she did a facetalon. " Noooo... I was supposed to bring home a chicken, not some, fowl beast like this! Well, can't have your favorite every night. I flew all the way to the jade mountain for you, so you better be good!" She said to the turkey, lowering her head to take a bite. The turkey trembled, and Phobos spotted a shiny gem in it's beak. " Oooo!" Just then, a careless Aviwing flew by, his work shift ended. Anseres let his big wings expand to full length to attempt to stop himself as a breeze pushed him into Phobos. " Hey, who did that!?" She yelled as she quickly plummeted from the sky. The turkey gobbled as it too fell, and the gem rolled out of it's beak. The gem rolled into Anseres's hand, and he felt it shake ever so slightly. It must have been magical. No doubt. Phobos clawed around for the turkey, which was hiding behind Anseres. " You eat birds? Gross. Anyways, I think I'll take this and show it to my crush." He said, taking the turkey and the gem. Phobos grabbed Anseres's foot and dragged him in. " Don't you steal from me! I'm normally happy, but steal my stu-" Phobos's speech was interrupt by a quick kick as Anseres started to fly away. Phobos tackled Anseres's and the gem rolled out of his talons. The turkey followed the rolling gem, to the base of the Jade Mountain, where a tiny hole led. The tunnel led to a giant ice cavern, and the gem rolled into the center of the room. The walls were lined with dark shapes, some dragonic, others, not so much. The turkey, clueless, picked up the gem, and followed where it led him. A gravestone that read "Mary Sue". There was an empty hole, which the turkey slowly put the gem into. Chapter 1: The Queen of the Hybridsss A special wave of lovely pink soared through the mountain, and Anseres stopped fighting, as well as Phobos. The turkey stood silent as this beautiful display took place and gasped in awe, for this was so cheesy, it kind of clogged his throat. Then, the skies turned black, and snakes came bursting out of the jade mountain, the energy turning into a dark crimson. The giant snake head spoke form atop the mountain of ivory stone, it's eyes lit up. " The Jade Dragon..." Said Phobos under her breath. "YOU!" The voice spoke to the turkey, who recoiled in terror. And those who have given this foolish turkey that...weapon! Now, for each day in the week, a new Mary-Sue will thaw, and they will be the most annoying, special and senseless things ever. You need to collect the gem, and do a needlessly complicated dance in front of each of them to return them before THE UNIVERSE IMPLODES!!!!! Oh, and by the way, that gem grants you freedom from the reality-bending thing they do. Now back into the 4th wall I go!" It said with a cheery smile. The turkey walked around in a circle and was clobbered by Phobos. " No! You just doomed the universe!" Anseres flew in to resume the fight before one of the prisons de-thawed. The dragon had white scales so beautiful and every step she took left behind a stream of dark magic. " I'm Monday. Queen of the hybridsss." Monday said, wrapping her wings around Anseres. " We never fight unless it's justified by some outside force that controls us." Phobos slapped away Monday with her tail. " Wait, how can you be the queen of hybrids? Hybrids aren't a tribe!" Phobos said, her blue tail waving ever-so-slightly. Monday laughed as she showed her body, which had Seawing gills, Skywing wings, Mudwing strength and all the other tribe stuff. " No, I'm part of the Hybridsss. We're ALL the tribes in one. Aren't we just amazing!?" She boasted, petting two smaller dragons like her that came to her side. " That's a little aroggant, don't you think?" Said Anseres, snapping out of his sudden TRU LUV. " Maybe to you, but we are truly a kind and powerful tribe. Why don't you touch my talons and become a Hybridsss." Monday said, her gem-encrusted horns sparkling in the sun. Anseres gave out a snort, as he was loyal to his tribe, and well, the turkey didn't care. Phobos slowly reached her talon out, twitching ever-so-slightly. " Phobos don't do it! She's one of the dragons that's going to implode the universe, and you will be too!" Said Anseres, realizing what happened. Phobos withdrew her talon, and look up to Monday. Chapter 2: Realization Monday screeched as she revolted in horror, her perfect, amazing, bedazzling, green, orange, purple, color-changing, shifting, sparkling, piercing, glimmering pools of emotion in her eyes stared at the gem, which was in the turkey's mouth still. " So, you have the mighty gem that can reseal me?" She said, her fangs baring but with still such WONDERFUL beauty. Anseres glanced at the gem. Monday snapped her jaw shut and took to the sky, letting rays of sunlight beam from her wonderous wings. It was way too bright, in Phobos's opinion. " Ok, can somebody just pinch me now?" She said, before Monday shot a blast of lightning by Phobos's talon, burning her claws. " Well, I better get going, or my subjects will worry about me. Don't try and use that, or I'll wake up Tuesday, who will dazzle the world. DAZZLE YOU TO DEATH!" Monday roared in fear as she flew away swiftly. Ansere's stood there, dumbfounded at the dragon that just came out. " If we aren't in a dream, I don't know where we are." He said, opening his beak in amazement and confusion. Phobos bit her claws and looked up. " I wanted to be sparkly..." She said, before the turkey put the gem into her claw. A brief thing flashed before her eyes. Monday, and six other dragons, standing on a pillar of marble. The world below was frozen, and all the dragons below appeared to be worshipping them, begging for heat. Monday looked up to the seventh dragon, his large frame dark against the sun. He held out a rock. On it, it wrote " Mary-Sue". The large dragon took in the rock, and wrapped it in a cloth. The worshipping dragons all stopped begging, and fell to their knees and the large one smiled. Then, the universe imploded. The vision ended. Phobos opened her eyes wide, and looked at the gem. It was... something. " I think we shouldn't let these guys loose..." She said, the turkey derp-eyeing her. Anseres snorted. " Well, it looks like there goes Monday, time sure flies fast." He said, his own feathers fluffing before he did a flip in mid-air. Just then, a talon cut through the ice in the cave. Tuesday opened his sorrowful red eyes. Chapter 3: The Angst, The Horror! " Oh great, another one. Let's see, King of the Hybridss I assume?" Snorted Anseres, clearly fed up after only one dragon. The new dragon had red eyes and a black scale hide, with 6 red markings down his side for no reason. " NO, I IZ GOOD ROLLAYA N PRNCEZ! IZ TUESDAY!" He said, his voice clearly not fitting his tone. Like, really not fitting it. " FIRSZ, I WUZ EGG BUT MA FATHA IZ DA KING OF DA SILVARWENGS SO HE DIEZ FROM MA EVUL STP-BROTHA! HE ALMOT KILL ME N MAK ME DED STUFFZ BUT DEN I WUZ SAVED BY MODAY. MODAY IZ AWSOM! BUT SHEZ WUZ SO BADD, SHE TOK MEH SANVICH, SO I RUAN AWY TO WILD WHER I LERN DEH DUID ARZ N MAGICKZ! BUT I HAZ ON DED FREND ANMAL SO I SAD!" Tuesday yelled, raising his talon in the air. Phobos slid over to Anseres. " Is this supposed to be the guy who's going to dazzle the world? That's impossible!" Said Phobos. But sure enough, crowds of dragons gathered around with ice-cream. " Aw, poor honey." Said Burn, who was alive for some reason. And had a dreaded case of Out Of Character. Then Blister came by and patted him on the head. " It's a viral mental disease! Don't worry, I'll free you all!" Said Anseres, kicking Blister in the face. The crowd instantly turned around an beat him up. Anseres came out with an odd limp, and Phobos leaned in. " Did you actually think that would work?" She said in a whisper. " No, but this is the best I could come up with. I mean, why are Burn and Blister alive still. I thought they died. And why in the wide world are they giving him icecream. They should be giving me icecream if anybody. Hmmmph!" Said Anseres, kicking the ground with his limping talon before letting out a growl of pain. " So, give up? I'm going to say that Wednesday is quite a darling, much more than him, and I can let her out right now." Said Monday, her grin breaking her face because it was too wide. She simply raised her all-powerful talon, and a blue talon appeared. Chapter 4: LOGIC Wednesday (Or Wendy as she calls herself because Wednesday is ew.) burst out of the ice, and almost instantly, Fatespeaker ran up to her and said: " I'm so jealous of you and I'm going to kill you, my sister!" Said Fatespeaker. Phobos winced. She had a case of the out-of-character. "My sister!?" Screamed Wendy, raising her arms to reveal armpits of glorious raven-black hair that sparkled in the evening sun as her surprised ebony orbs looked upon this tiny dragon who was her sister. Wendy delicately rubbed her perfect snout as she looked upon the green-eyed monster in front of her. "Oh course, using my super-logic.. I see now... IM THE LOST CHILD OF TSUNAMI AN STARFLIGHT CUZ THAT MAKES SENSE, ALSO IM FATESPEKERS SISTER AND SORAL'S MY GREAT-AUNT AND MORROWSEER'S MY CHILD BECAUSE OF TIME-TRAVEL!!!!!1!!" A shockwave ran through the earth. Monday smiled. All of a sudden, the power of Monday's smile was so strong that Anseres became aware of the fourth wall and everybody started to turn into a hybridsss. " You're breaking the laws of the fanfiction! The universe can't handle it! And you can't handle this!" Anseres said. Anseres burst out into dance. "STEP STEP FOWARD STEP STEP BACK SLIDE TO THE RIGHT SLIDE TO THE LEFT CRISS-CROOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A shining light beamed at Monday, but Wendy's "sister", Fatespeaker, blocked it. Fatespeaker dramatically fell to the ground, and Wendy's midnight black orbs of sadness gazed upon Fatespeaker being slowly and dramatically absorbed into the orb. " Nuuuuuu..." Wendy all of a sudden gained ten wings, and shouted: "Super-beam of fire go!" Phobos blocked it, now a full hybridsss, so she took no damage. All of a sudden, a glorious mop of fiery hair fell from Phobos's back. But it wasn't ugly, it was tattered beauty. " Ha, you can't beat a hybridsss! I am 2powerful4u!" Anseres, the last non-hybridsss, hissed. " Monday, you turned all of these dragons into mary sues, you monster! The fourth wall can't hold much longer... Gahh!" He said as a tear flicker through the sky. Phobos's power levels were over 9000! Blister and Burn and Morrowseer and Starflight and Tuesday and Quibli and Winter and Carnelian (For some reason) and Clay and Sora and Gill and Fjord and Blaze and Thorn and Sunny and Glory and Brodragon and Moonwatcher and Phobia and Rime and Shiverlight and Matau99 and the sky and a duck and Fatespeaker all became Hybridsss. Finally, Thrusday broke out because that was what he predicted would happen and he's always right and the fourth wall is breaking and thwe writing is getting worse Anseres needs help so he pressed a button to make the writer write better but thrusday knew that would happen so he set up a secret trap and caught anseres. THE FOURTH WALL IS BREAKING HELP!!!! - ANSERES Chapter 5: Thursday knew I would write this He did. He KNEW Thrusday broke through and settled down. " I'm Thursday, and you are Phobos, am I correct?" He said, his pale white scales reflecting his vast intellect of almost everything. He knew every science and every form of karate. And he knew how to break the fourth wall, but he would never tell that (tee hee!). "Oh ho ho, how did you know you beautiful demon?" Said Phobos, before Tuesday interrupted: " H3Y, DUN TALK ABOUT DEMUNZ, MA MOTHERRR W4S KEELED BY A DAYMON!" He said, before Burn came up and pat his head. " It's alright honey..." Said Burn, letting Tuesday cry on her. She gave him a tender kiss, upsetting Anseres who was reading WoF wiki because he broke the fourth wall. " Isn't Burn supposed to be the violent one? And why are you all so perfect (Well, aside from Tuesday, he's just annoying.)" Said Anseres, caught in the trap. Thursday shrugged. " I'm not perfect, I'm clumsy and oops-" He said, falling into Phobo's night blue arms. Her hair flowed in the wind as Thursday blushed. "How is that a weakness!? You just use it to be romantic with random dragoness... Not saying I wouldn't that but.. Um.. Anyways, that's not a weakness!" Said Anseres, trying to buy a little bit more time so he could escape. Just then, Thrusday rushed over with great agility and captured Anseres in a pokeball. "Wait, that's not from this universe!" Anseres wanted to say before he was sucked in. Anseres gasped for air, but it was special air that started to turn him into a hybridsss. His feathers became waves of feathery hair and he gained an awesome scar for no reason. He felt the powar course through his blood and his ability to think, as well as the fourth wall began to vanish. The fourth wall shivered. If it broke, this fanfiction could be deleted FOR-EV-ER. Then, the turkey came. HE WUZ IMMUNE! It fell over to the left, then the right and got it's feet criss-crossed. A beam shot out and imprisoned Monday. " NUUUuuuuuuuu, my hybridsss, keel that turkey...." Said Monday, her sueness stopped flowing around. Anseres came to his senses, despite the mop of glorious feathers down his head, he was not a marysue. Despite his new tragic backstory and scars, he was not a marysue. Despite the terrible grammers, he was not a marysue. He could onlt be a marysue if he let himself be. All of a sudden, he changed back to normal and grabbed the gem. But as the sun set due to the Hybridsss sky controlling it, a bland, powerless Marysue Arrived. Friday the Anti-Sue. Nobody's Perfect (Except fur uz!) Friday went out into the light, his hideous grey scales letting out an equally hideous stench. "UGH! What is THAT?!" Said Wendy, pointing to the slouched over dragon. Her monochromic rainbow hair delicately whipped away, and her beautiful talons clang to her shoulders. Friday was the worst, most powerless dragon that had ever existed. He could barely even speak: "I iz worst dragins not marysue dun h8 m8." Yet, Blaze was quickly to wrap herself around him, and gave him a warm hug. "Ew, I hate Blaze! I likez Rainwings thou." Suddenly, a dragonbite snake came up and bit her, en she dead! Then, every Rainwing suddenly began worshipping him. It was "The Cult of Fail! XoxOXoxOXo". They worshipped the most imperfect, hateful Mary-Sue that lived ever. Then, he lookz at Phobos who was no longer Hybridsss. "ooo, I liek Moonwingz! Can she be-" Anseres grabbed Phobos and hugged her. "Already taken." He said, while Phobos squirmed uncomfortably in his bird-like talons. Friday frowned, a grim arua of depression clouding him. "No..NUU...NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Said Friday, bursting into ugly tears of mud and oil. Why anybody ever even looked at this thing (besides the fact it was a world-bending Mary-Sue) was a tough question. Tuesday came to comfort him. "NUN WORRIEZ I UNDERSTAZ! DIS IZ LIKE WHEN MEH CRUSH TURNZ OUT TO BEH EVUL AN SHE THEN TORTRE ME IN CAVRN BUT DEN I ESCAPE AND SHE SAIDS SHE NEVAR LOVED MEH! THEN I CRIEZ EN SHE WUZ KILLED!" Burn kissing him on the cheek. "It's ok, Tuesday my little honey, I'll be ur crush now." She said. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous. At least I could understand why people fawned over Monday, but YOU!? Just because you are ugly and mean doesn't mean you can't be a Mary-Sue!" Said Anseres. Phobos, finally free of her Hybridsss blessing said: ""STEP STEP FOWARD STEP STEP BACK SLIDE TO THE RIGHT SLIDE TO THE LEFT CRISS CROOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A beam shot out towards Tuesday, and enveloped him in light-power-stuff. Then Friday said: DO YOU REALIZES WUT U HAD DONE?! NOW I WILL B MARY SUEZ TO SAVE FRIENDS! Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)